


gone, gone, gone.

by Lebreau



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/F, also kinda alluded to child abuse but let's be real that's canon, also like eridium burns and all that being awful, blood but it's a tiny mention, so if you're SUPER squeamish maybe it'll bother you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:19:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lebreau/pseuds/Lebreau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>you almost can't believe that she's real, and your head hurts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gone, gone, gone.

You're covered in blood and bright shiny purple eridium, and you're faintly aware that you're crying. She's in your arms, and you didn't - you almost can't believe that she's real, and your head hurts, the raw eridium is starting to burn your skin. But you don't care. You were so sure she was an AI - a traitorous AI who betrayed you because it was how she was programmed, but an AI regardless. And you could actually sort of understand that, because even AIs that were programmed to learn, to grow, were still controllable, and you thought that Jack had all of the keys to her.. well, case. And you weren't wrong, exactly, about that last part, though instead of a case it was more like a cage, and it looked like he had kept the door locked tight for years. 

You're crying harder now, as you replay in your head the agonizing sounds she made with every injector that you blew up. She begged you to do it, to shoot them and kill her, and you were half mad with anarchy and anger, but you sent a spray of bullets upwards before you could think. You're trying to blame Jack, but she's still screaming in your head, and you're sure she doesn't - didn't - hold it against you, that you killed her. She asked you to. Well, she asked all of the Vault Hunters, but it felt like she was looking at you, asking you. She could tell you were still hurting over the betrayal, you were sure of it. And now you're thinking of the way she watched as you fought wave after wave of loaders, med hypos appearing next to you almost before you could be hurt. 

You almost broke when Jack protested, calling her an innocent girl. Because she is - was - innocent, in your eyes at least, and now she is gone, gone, gone, and all that's left is a fragile shell that was once her. And you still can't really believe it, believe that she was real and human and you could have touched her. If you wouldn't have killed her. And it's Jack's fault, right, not yours, but that doesn't stop it from hurting. You're not sure it's ever going to stop.

You feel like you're breaking all over again now, as Axton and Salvador are pulling you away from her body. You can feel Maya's strange powers washing over you; she's trying to heal away the eridium burns and the places where the bullets grazed you, but she can't tell which blood is yours and which is from the body you held so tightly. And now you're crying harder because Maya is leading you to the fast travel station and even Krieg is silent, walking sedately behind Maya. And they're leaving her body there, crumpled and frail in the middle of her prison. You fight Maya until you can't anymore, struggling weakly to get back to her. She's careful with you, trying not to hurt you, and finally realization dawns in her eyes, and she nods to Axton. You don't realize you've stopped struggling until Axton comes through the door again with her gathered up into his arms, and you bury your face into Maya's shoulder. It hurts too much to look anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> someone can't stay in one fandom. spoiler - that someone is me.


End file.
